


Subject: Tiffany?

by Wilde_Shade



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Shade/pseuds/Wilde_Shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, Maria. I know you hate talking on the phone. And hi, Pam. I don’t think I have your new number? It’s been years, so you must have changed it. I just got off the phone with Lori. I don’t know what to say. This is awful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Tiffany?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesonyx/gifts).



> A Yuletide Treat, because I couldn't resist.
> 
> And a big thanks to Luna for giving this a beta read.

Subject: Tiffany?

From:  Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

To: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>, Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>

 

Hey, Maria. I know you hate talking on the phone. And hi, Pam. I don’t think I have your new number? It’s been years, so you must have changed it. I just got off the phone with Lori. I don’t know what to say. This is awful! I wish I could come down to help look, but I don’t have the money for a plane ticket right now.

Lori said Tiffany isn’t taking any of this well at all. (Which is completely understandable!) I wanted to call her, but I wouldn’t know what to say. I thought I’d e-mail both of you first, since you’re her neighbors.

Jade

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re:  Tiffany?

From: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Its been forever!  My number is  (xxx)xxx-xxxx. It’d be hard to catch me on it right now tho. so busy!!

Isn’t it awful?  I’m helping with the search of course. Davey and Samantha too. They’re good kids. They’ve grown up so much since you saw them last. You wouldn’t believe it.

Poor Tiff. She isn’t okay at all! I think she’s in shock. She won’t even leave the house to help us search! You wouldn’t be able to keep me indoors if it was one of mine! I don’t want to be nasty about it tho. The night it happened I was at home. I was up late watching movies and I heard her just screaming and screaming. It  was awful! I ran over of course. Davey and Samantha too.

You wouldn’t believe the stuff Tiff was saying! I don’t like to gossip so I won’t repeat it all here. She kept saying “Janelle is in the tv! Janelle is in the tv!” ISn’t that crazy? Poor Tiff!

I hope there’s not some psycho running around out there.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re:  Tiffany?

From: Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Hey girl.

You can’t imagine how bad it is here. Tiffany is all alone right now so I’m staying with her when Lori works nights. It’s really awkward since we’re not close but she’s Lori’s best friend and I love Lori to death so… You do what you gotta right?

I’m sure Pam already told you everything. UGh she’s such a gossip. I know she means well but ugh. It’s not the time.

This whole thing is surreal. Tiffany is in total denial. She won’t join in on any of the search parties. The police think she’s in the woods somewhere but I think it was Tiffany’s ex. He was a creep. You probably remember.

Don’t worry about not coming down. Everyone in town is already looking and they probably won’t find anything. IT’s obvs the ex.

BTW have you ever heard of a show called Candle Cove?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: Tiffany?

From: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

To: Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>

 

That’s awful. I tried to call Tiffany yesterday and couldn’t get her. Tell her she’s in my thoughts, okay?

I don’t remember Candle Cove. Why do you ask?

Jade

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re:  Tiffany?

From: Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Hey girl.

No reason. Tiffany just mentioned it a few times. It was something Janelle watched I think. I think maybe it was the last thing she was doing before she went missing and now Tiffany is kind of fixated on the show.

I Googled it but couldn’t find much of anything. Maybe she’s thinking of something else. Maybe it had a similar title or something. Either way don’t worry about it.

I’ll send Tiffany your love and keep you posted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Tiffany?

From: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

To: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>

 

Hi Pam. I’m sorry to bother you again. Stupid question, but do you remember a show called Candle Cove?

Jade

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re:  Tiffany?

From: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Yes of course I remember. You were so mean to me when we were kids! You and my brothers would just sit there and watch static. You said it was a show andalways yelled at me when I tried to change the channel.

Janelle did the same thing when I’d babysit her. Poor thing! We’re still looking of course. Davey and Samantha are helping. I’m taking Tiff over some lemon pepper fish tonight. I like to know I’m doing all I can!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re:  Tiffany?

From: Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

I wish you hadn’t mentioned the Candle Cove thing to Pam.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Subject: Re:  Tiffany?

From: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Did you know about Tiff and that pretend show?!?! Tiff is worse than I thought! I feel like I should call a doctor or the police or something! What do you think? What if she had a psycotic break and hurt Janelle?! I feel like I should tell someone!

I watched Janelle sometimes and she pretended to watch Candle Cove at my house. I thought Jeff might have put her up to it when he was over because of that prank you and he would pull on me. it was really cute tho. I never ogt on to her. I remember she said she wanted me to start calling her Janice because pirates like little girls named Janice and “The pirates said Janelle is almost like Janice anyway.”

What if Tiff put all that inher head? Maybe it’s a metaphor and pirates are like druggies or pedophiles or something! Did Maria mention her theory about the ex? I think he was in jail once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: Tiffany?

From: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

To: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>

 

I don’t think you should call anyone, Pam. Tiffany is just under a lot of stress right now. Janelle probably pranked her mom like that, too. She probably misses  the little things.

 

Seriously, don’t call anyone.

Jade

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: Tiffany?

From: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

To: Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>

 

I am so, so sorry.

Jade

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: No Subject

From: aaaaaaaaaa <aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

HelLO I Am

oUT.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: JANELLE IS SAFE AND SOUND!!!

From: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>

To:  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, Jeff Cooper <southernguy1978@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> , Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  ,  Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> , xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> 

 

Today at 9:45 AM my son David Cooper found Janelle Reed in the woods near her house. The poor thing was all skin and bones. She was still wearing a nightgown and it’s a miracle she didn’t die out there in the cold. It was heartbreaking to see her like that but I think we can all agree that its a blessing she was found!

Janelle is of course being taken to St. Christopher’s. Here’s hoping she makes a speedy recovery!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: No Subject

From: aaaaaaaaaa <aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

hellO, I AM on MY wAy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: Tiffany?

From: Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

I got your message. I tried to call you but I got the machine. No Janelle isn’t okay. She didn’t make it to the hospital and they don’t know where she is. Pam is pissed. Fuck her. I don’t care. Christ Ilm gonna sound crazy and I don’t give a fuck about that either. I have to tell someone.  last night was insane. I was asleep on the sofa nad I heard Tiffany talking. I opended my eyes and she was in front of the tv. It was like some Exorcist shit. She was just talking to static and I was trying to figure out if I should say something and christ I know I am completely fucking crazy but the tv melted into the wall. It fucking melted into the wall. The screen sank in and it was like this little cave or tunnel or something in the middle of the living room and I swear to god I heard someone say “You have to go inside” IT was a man’s voice. It wasn’t Tiffany or anything and she did it. She ogt down on her hands and knees and went inside. I was scared I’ve never been more scared. i thought about claling the police but what the hell was I going to tell them? and then she came out. She was soaked and she was holding onto something in this death grip and screaming,. god her screaming. I ran over and pulled her out onto the carpet and the tv came out of the wall and was just a normal tv again and she was lyin there shaking holding this thing.  She just cried and held it and I thought it was Janelle and shit I cried too. but then it talked. I don’t remember what it said. it doesn’t fucking matter what it said. it was its jaw. When it talked its jaw just slid. it didn’t open up and down it just slid back and forth and made ths grinding noise I can’t get out of my head.

Tiffany tried to go back into the tv. It didn’t melt again though and we both kne w the thing that came out wasn’t Janelle but what the hell were we supposed to do with it? It went around the house and turned on every tv and radio. then it got my laptop and just stayed on that. It just sat there grinning at the screen for the rest of the night. after a while I couldn’t stand it anymore. I grabbed it and picked it up and just stuffed it out the back door. Tiffany didn’t try to stop me and in the morning Pam’s kid found her. Now she’s missing again and i am glad. I am fucking glad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: No Subject

From: aaaaaaaaaa <aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa>

To: Jaaaaanice Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

HeLlo, I

a

M

noT fAR.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: No Subject

From: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

To: Jeff Hughes <southernguy1978@xxxx.com>

are you emailing me? please stop. I’m sorry about your brother. I never said I was sorry. i’m sorry. I lied to him when he asked and then you mentioned it at the funeral and I lied again,. I do remember Candle Cove. I remember Candle Cove.

 

 

* * *

 

Subject: No Subject

From: aaaaaaaaaa <aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa>

To: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanice  <Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanice>

HeLLO, i’m

hERe

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

pLeaSe

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

lEt

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ME

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

iN.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: CANDLE COVE

From: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

To:  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, Maria Rivera <ariverarunsthruit@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> , xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> , xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>, Jeff Hughes <southernguy1978@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com> ,  xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>, xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>

 

HeLLo,

iT’s oNLine NoW.

Janice

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re:  CANDLE COVE

From: Pamela Cooper <soccermommy71@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

If you’re trying to prank me again it won’t work. I don’t open attachments. That’s how you get a virus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: No Subject

From: Jeff Hughes <southernguy1978@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Hey, it’s no big deal. Thanks for sending me those episodes, though I guess.

Are you alright?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: CANDLE COVE

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

WTF are you sending me this for, Jade?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: CANDLE COVE

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Candle Cove! Thanks Jade! I’d forgotten all about this show. I’m waaay too old for it now, but the kids will love it. They don’t make kid’s shows like this anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: CANDLE COVE

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

I remember Candle Cove! Is that what you tried to send me? I think these files are corruped or something. They won't play right for me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: CANDLE COVE

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

I think your e-mail is sending out spam. You need to make a better password probably.

P.S.  When are you coming back to work? Are you sick? They’re cracking down on how many sick days we get so you should probably call at least.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: CANDLE COVE

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

This show is so much creepier than I remember it being.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Subject: Re: CANDLE COVE

From: xxxxxxxxxxxxx <xxxxxxx@xxxx.com>

To: Jade Bell <JBell02@xxxx.com>

 

Awesome! I went looking for a torrent of these a few years back but the show is like impossible to find! I’m gonna share these. I'd like to put them on my Youtube channel too. If that’s a problem just tell me. I’ve got some friends I want to show these to. They say they don’t remember Candle Cove.


End file.
